This invention relates to a lure for catching squid and the like.
Conventional lures for catching squid and the like comprise a small lead body covered with rubber or cloth, and hooks are provided at one end of the lead body. However, because of the weight of the lead sinker which is also connected to the end of a fishing line, in addition to the weight of the lead body, the number of fishhooks which can be attached to a single fishing line is limited. In addition, using a large amount of lead on a lure tends to make it expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and to provide a lure for catching squid and the like which is inexpensive to produce and which facilitates hooking of the squid.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hollow lure made of flexible material, carrying a hook at one end, and which is adapted to be attached at both ends to a line so that a plurality of such lines may be connected in series.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lure which includes a hollow elastic body which is capable of being physically transformed or compressed in the direction of the fishing line to facilitate catching the squid and the like.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a lure having a perforated hollow elastic body in which bait may be contained and which may be used to cause bubbles to attract the squid.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings. However, it is not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein within the scope and range of equivalent of the claims.